


Planting a Garden

by Omnicat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Rey (Star Wars), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, Domestic, Established Relationship, Extra Genitalia For Everyone, F/M, Female Alpha, Female Alpha/Male Omega, Female on Male Rape, Forced Orgasm, Heavy Angst, Knotting, Lemon, Male Omega, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Ben Solo, Psychosis, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Nobody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: Being alone and dehydrated made you stupid, but being alone and horny made you stupider. On Jakku, lonely alpha Rey chemically castrated herself twice a year with emergency hormone killers, not caring about the side-effects when the alternative was starvation, or fathering children, or falling to her death in a moment of distraction. Now she isn’t lonely or living hand-to-mouth or even still on Jakku anymore, though. She’ll be spending her next rut with Ben and finally getting to enjoy it. This time, everything is going to be fine.She should’ve listened to the medpeddler’s vague warnings. Everything is not fine at all.





	Planting a Garden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naughty_sock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughty_sock/gifts).



> The psychosis in this fic is A/B/O psychosis and was no more intended to be accurate to real human beings than any other part of the A/B/O biology. Any accuracy is entirely coincidental.

One day, when Rey was fourteen (probably), Mashra, an Aqualish woman who was as close as she got to an old friend back then, pulled her aside when she walked into Niima Outpost and told her she reeked of the human mating fever.

"Who reeks?!" Rey had snapped, completely missing what an obvious tell that was of the truth of Mashra’s words.

Mashra had made a face. Not an unkind one, that much Rey had learned of Aqualish expressions over the years, but she’d bristled at what she had assumed was pity. "Go to the medpeddler. Ask him for a peak nuke. Don’t let him rip you off; a lot of people let him because it’s urgent, so he’ll try his damnedest. But if you really can’t make the price work, tell him to charge the rest to me. I know you’re good for it."

"I’m not going into debt for no reason!" Rey had protested. "Not even to you. No offense."

Mashra had taken none. She’d just brought Rey to a stooped, toothless old human woman who gave her the valleys and the mountains talk in exchange for a generous pull from her water flask. The conversation had been mortifying, but illuminating in more than one way. Much of what the woman told her was brand new information that turned things she’d always assumed she knew on its head. Rey had gotten used to knowing everything she needed to survive better than anyone else around her, and to often picking up more knowledge than was exactly available to her. But she’d been on her own for so long, nobody had ever seen a reason to tell her _anything_ about this. Rey never looked at her body, her species, or her understanding of the world the same way again after that.

And she definitely didn’t let the bloody medpeddler rip her off.

As they both stubbornly held onto part of the foil strip it came in, he’d rattled off with his usual impatient disinterest: "Possible side effects include skin, head, digestion, heart, and joint stuff for the next month, and bone, lung, hormone, and fertility issues in the long term. Don’t use too many times in a row because those last couple will probably build up over time. But don’t sweat it either because the percentages for the really serious shit were all ‘zero comma bla percentage’ cases and aren’t worth worrying about. Bla die bla, the usual. Any more questions?"

"Can I just get the instructions to take with me?"

"Long gone."

"Never mind, then."

Take the heavy-duty suppressants, the old woman had said, or you’ll spend the next week or two out of your mind with lust and slip and break your neck, or wander into the sinking sands, or worse – make a baby you’ll then have to feed.

That last one was especially terrifying. It burrowed deeper into the fear center of Rey’s brain the longer the day went on and the stranger she felt. She never ate or drank anything at the Outpost if she could help it, because being seen ingesting things meant showing every desperate soul around you painfully tangible evidence that you had those things to steal. By the time she got home that night, she was burning up, restless and hot-tempered, and most of all: horny. Her hands shook when she took the pills from their packaging.

The next week and a half had been miserable but completely lust-free. Every time she used the stuff, it introduced her to a new fun symptom – queasiness, headaches, joint pain, rashes, diarrhea, sore breasts, there seemed to be no end to it – but the important part was: no maddening lust.

It’s not like she _wanted_ to keep using the peak nukes. Once she knew the issue of ruts existed, she looked into it the best she could. But neither luck nor biology were on her side. All the other options were exponentially more expensive and/or time-consuming, and every time her erratic peak hit, it was at a time when she didn’t have the portions to spare to weather it out without some form of suppressant.

So she took the stuff once or twice or trice a year for the next five years, reeking worse of the chemicals every time, and never got any of Jakku’s poor omegas or betas pregnant.

Her first rut during the war, Doctor Kalonia gave her different pills with barely a fraction of the side effects. She frowned every time she examined Rey’s blood values for the day, though, and gave her half a pill more almost every day.

After that, monthly injections. They wouldn’t stop the ruts, Doctor Kalonia said, but they _were_ supposed to soften them and ensure she wouldn’t be fertile during. Which sounded fine to Rey until she once again felt her rut coming up, more intense than ever, at a time when she couldn’t spare a moment of her attention. So she found the nearest black market medpeddler and stocked up on another five years’ worth of the kind of stuff she’d used on Jakku, just in case, and didn’t spare it another thought.

Then the war ended. She and Ben built each other a home, with a garden to grow their own things and wild, lush green all around, and water that never ran out, and a financial safety net from Leia’s own coffers. Her belly was full and her bed warm every night. And Rey threw all that old junk in the trash, laughing in joyous relief and anticipation.

"You smell funny," Ben rumbled, nosing at her neck. His snuffling breaths tickled the loose hairs that were too short to tuck into her buns. She scratched and got wet soil in her hair.

They were crouched in the garden together, tending to a flowerbed that served no other purpose than to live and be pretty. Their sleeves were rolled up, their shirts buttoned low, and their hair pulled back. Ben’s ponytail was ridiculously tiny, but there was very little keeping either of their scents from the other.

He smelled good and was smelling her thoroughly.

"Will you stop," she laughed. "Funny how?"

He took one last drag of her before pulling away, frowning thoughtfully. "I don’t know. Like rut, but not."

"Huh," Rey said, unsurprised. "Must be because I was on inhibitors until last time."

"So was I, but I don’t smell like this."

"Really, you were?" Rey stuck her nose under his ear. She couldn’t smell anything off about him at all. He was as lushly, healthily omega as anyone she’d ever met.

"Probably not the same kind of stuff you were on. The First Order diet contained hormone nullifiers in every ration. High-end stuff of their own design. Functionally turned everybody into betas, because it streamlined life so neatly. Cut out all the inconvenient extraneous human capriciousness. Only couples cleared for breeding were allowed rations without it."

Changing sides and renouncing the Dark Side was weird, sometimes. Ben still had a tendency to make his life with the Order sound like paradise, like he’d lived like a prince and been waited on hand and foot. Maybe because compared to Rey, he had and was. But then he got into the particulars and it was invariably things like _this_. ‘Gee, Rey, I sure got the best Force training available anywhere in the galaxy while I was with the First Order! Wait, teach you everything Snoke taught me? No, I could never. It involved enduring all this torture and mental violation and killing my father and convincing myself there was nothing wrong with brainwashing and kidnapping babies and conquering planets to use up and discard and – well, you know. I can share a lot of knowledge with you, but nowhere near all. Why are you making that face at me?’

And now _this_ awfulness. Two or three weeks a year because times were tough was one thing. But to go your whole life neutered like that?

"Do you want to repeat that, maybe with an appropriately horrified face this time?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Of course. Do you want to tell me what kind of life-threatening home-brewed knock-offs _you_ were making do with?"

"Seems only fair. I didn’t, though. Niima still had some old Imperial stock while I was there, and occasionally a merchant ship would offload product."

"Rejects from richer markets?"

Rey shrugged one shoulder, looking at the rich black dirt between her fingers. "Probably."

Ben nuzzled into her neck again, though this time it was more like burrowing under her chin. Rey rubbed her cheek against his soft black hair.

"See a medic, please," he murmured. "I don’t like this smell on you."

"I will," Rey promised.

By the time a doctor could see her, her smell had returned to normal and whatever abnormality may have shown in her blood had already normalized. After doing some tests and reviewing Rey’s medical history, though, the doctor prescribed her a hormonal contraceptive that ought to help her body level out any disruptions or abnormal extremes in her cycle.

"Now you smell even weirder," Ben complained within a week.

His scent had lost that sour tang of worry, though. Rey was pleased.

Rey was burning up.

She dragged the back of one shaky hand across her forehead, the other clutching the steering column of her speeder, and closed her eyes to the overwhelming rush of the trees through her windshield. Fuck. She could barely see straight. She could barely _think_ straight. Something was seriously wrong with her.

A horn honked, jolting her back into her surroundings. Both hands back on the steering column, she straightened out the speeder, slowed down, and pulled over into the nearest free space between trees.

 _Fuck._ What was going on? It happened so fast. One moment she was haggling over some fruit tree saplings and stashing equipment into the back of the speeder, the next her blood turned to boiling and her skin wanted to crawl off her body and her cock sheath was bulging in her pants.

She couldn’t go home to Ben like this. She wanted him. So much the need turned physical the moment she really stopped to think about it, her throat dry for lack of his wet mouth, his wet cunt, her lungs tight without his scent in them. So much it frightened her. Something bad would happen if she went home like this. She had to see a doctor. Right now.

Foggily anxious, Rey patted down her pockets and opened the glove compartment, looking for her comlink – and was assaulted by a wave of Ben’s scent. The red sun shawl he’d been looking for all month was stuffed in there, bright and obvious and fucking _drenched_ with the smell of him from all its time wrapped around his neck, gathering perspiration and whispering against his scent glands.

With visibly trembling hands, Rey pulled the garment from the glove compartment and pressed it to her nose. She breathed in deeply. Her eyelids fluttered. Ben. Her sweet, sweet Ben, rediscovering kindness day by day and honey on her tongue and _hers_. Nobody else’s. _Her_ omega. It was heaven and hell all in one, his pheromones soothing the sweltering, oppressive fever under her skin by cleansing it in a roaring fire.

Barely aware of the movement, Rey unzipped her pants to take her erection to hand. It had emerged fully from its sheath without her even noticing and sprang free the moment it was no longer constricted by fabric. Panting through the scent-soaked material of Ben’s scarf, she pumped her cock, and within moments she was coming, spraying across the driver’s seat and the steering column and the floor between her feet.

Ecstacy, but it wasn’t enough. Her semen was cold and filthy and wasted, spilled out here. She needed Ben – to be _inside_ Ben, to plant this seed in her omega, in her mate, so it would take root and he would bear their children. Ben.

 _Ben,_ she thought, clenching the shawl between her teeth and bringing the speeder back onto the road. _Ben Ben Ben Ben._

All thoughts of seeing a doctor were long forgotten.

"Ben!"

Rey made her way around the house, following the pleasantly territorial cloud of their shared presence that permeated the property to where his share was freshest and thickest. He turned when he heard his mate’s call, like the good omega he was. He had a hoe in his hands and a floppy sunhat on his head.

"Rey?"

He looked down at her still-open pants. His eyebrows shot up.

She marched up to him without a word, grabbed his shirt, and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Mph!"

He didn’t open up for her. Growling, she bit his bottom lip. It made him gasp, and there, now he remembered what that obscene, lush mouth of his was for (always being ready to kiss or blow or eat her, and always looking like he just had) and who it belonged to (her). She plunged her tongue in to taste him, and it was almost satisfying.

With a strangled noise, he tried to recoil. She wouldn’t let him. Keeping him close with a one-handed death grip on his shirt, she fumbled for his belt with the other hand.

"Rey, what’s gotten into you? What are you doing? Why do you smell –"

Rey yanked his pants halfway down his thighs and pushed, was what she was doing. Without enough room to brace his legs, he lost his balance and fell, sprawled out in the grass. She immediately resumed pulling at his pants. They had to come off. Nothing should be impeding her access to his sweet, needy cunt. But her wild tugging wasn’t working.

So Rey took her lightsaber from her belt and ignited it.

"Whattaya-the- _Rey!_ " Ben garbled, scrambling back, away from her, with a face as if she was about to raise the thing above her head and stab him through the heart.

Him! Her omega, her _Ben!_ Fear pulsed in the air and in the Force, immediately and out of nowhere, and the image, the betrayal, the wailing lance of _please no don’t I’m sorry let me make up for it don’t give up on me not again REY PLEASE_ came to her unbidden.

Just without him lashing out to defend himself, this time.

Tears filled Rey’s eyes.

"Stop thinking that! How dare you. _You’re mine,_ " she reminded him, because what else did he need to know that she would never? But as angry as the very thought of anyone or anything _ever_ hurting him made her, her alpha instincts knew it was her fault and her responsibility. She was the one who’d scared him, and who ought to protect him. Even if it was just a flash bang, knee-jerk spark of reignited trauma, put out with a single mental slap.

Holding Ben by the ankle, Rey cut through the crotch of his pants and then immediately threw the lightsaber aside. Followed by the hoe. And the stupid floppy hat for good measure, because nothing ought to impede her access from his beautiful, silky hair either.

"Shhh," she went, climbing over him, nudging herself between his knees, pushing down his shoulders. He seemed confused, too overwhelmed to keep up, but that was okay. Right now, she needed him cooperative, not proactive. "Shhh, I’m here, you’re alright. I love you, Ben. I need you so badly."

"Rey, just hold on a minute, what’s – _ngh!_ "

Holding his silly, knotless omega cock out of the way, she shoved herself between his thighs and in a single Force-willed thrust, filled his tight cunt with her cock.

His face contorted in pain. " _Fuck_ , Rey, it hurts. What are you _doing?_ "

Rumbling in distress, she petted his face, brushing the beginnings of a tear from the corner of his eye. "Shhhh, it’s alright, just let me make you feel good."

She kissed him and undulated her hips. His little noise of pain was smothered by her lips. He pushed her away, saying "Stop," and "Rey, you don’t smell like yourself," and he would have used his greater bulk and physical strength to throw her off if she’d let him.

Rey didn’t let him. She couldn’t. Need-need-need-need-need filled her veins. She had to have him and make him feel good and fuck a baby into him. They couldn’t stop when they’d barely even started, without her seed in his belly, when she’d only hurt him yet. She threw herself into the Force all around him and made herself bigger. Heavier. Crushed him into the grass, blades flattening all around him as if under the repulsolifts of a speeder. Drew his arms above his head and held until he was gasping from the futile efforts of his resistance.

He tried to fight her in the Force, too. But Rey had found a strength of conviction today that even now, poor, torn-up Ben could never hope to match. Thank fuck. She was sure she could fix that slow-healing damage for him – felt like she could fuck _everything_ better – but only if he stayed put.

"Rey." The whites were showing all around his dark eyes. Realization dawned slowly, reluctantly, horribly.

"Ben," she crooned, setting an excruciatingly careful rhythm in and out of his tight passage and kissing and licking and kissing him, into his mouth, along his jaw, at his throat, down his sternum. "Ben, Ben, Ben."

He wasn’t in heat yet, which made no sense to Rey’s fuzzy mind but everything she’d read lately said was fixable. If she got enough of her rut-heavy pheromones in and on him, his body would respond in kind and enter a sympathetic heat. Easy.

"What if someone walks in on us?" Ben panted, face tight and muscles still straining against her hold. "Rey, think about this."

"Let them. Everybody should know that you’re mine and I’ll never let you go."

He whined, and he sounded so pathetic it broke her heart. "Rey –"

"But they won’t, because I just got back from town and there’s nobody for kilometers around. We can do whatever we want, sweetheart," she promised him breathlessly, and covered his mouth with hers again as she shuddered and emptied herself inside him. She groaned against his lips. She couldn’t still her hips. She had to keep going, keep feeling his hot, slick body move around her.

No! She needed to fill more of him!

Abruptly, she pulled out and scrambled up his body to kneel over his face, leaving a haphazard trail of semen along his chest. With a flick of her fingers, she Forced his mouth open and fed him her cock. She was still spurting. The careless scrape of his teeth along her cock set her on edge a little, but she could see her seed spilling across his tongue, starting to trickle down his throat.

 _Yes._ Her spine liquified with the pleasure. Like that! She was going to cover him in her scent and fill his holes with her fluids, lick him open and fuck him wet. His body would absorb it all, take her in and realize he was hers and she needed him, and then it would be perfect for both of them.

The only problem was that her knot hadn’t popped yet, so she couldn’t keep ejaculating for much longer than that. They often didn’t knot when they had sex off-peak, but this wasn’t one of those unimportant, ordinary days. This was her rut, and soon it would be his heat, and she needed to fill his womb to the brim with her seed and plug him up to keep it there so he’d bear her younglings.

"Gimme a minute," Rey panted, burying her fingers in his thick, dark hair and gazing down lovingly into his eyes. "I’m gonna fuck you for days, sweetheart, I promise. It’s going to be so good."

Ben’s only response was a strangled _"hng, hng, hng"_ as he squeezed his eyes shut and tried and failed to shake his head with her cock still in his mouth.

Eventually, Rey climbed off him. Her head spun and her face flamed when she stood. That was alright. The view in front of her kept her rooted to the spot. Tears sprang to Rey’s eyes. Lust throbbed from the pit of her belly to the top of her head, beating to the rhythm of her racing heart.

"You’re so beautiful," she whispered.

She had to sit down for a while after all, because he really was. Other alphas, unaware of how loud their insecure, judgmental minds were, sometimes thought ‘look at the size of that omega! I would never, what an embarrassment’. But Ben’s barrel chest was perfect, as were his thick thighs, his strong arms, his long face and the moles dotting his pale skin. She’d thought he would start tanning once he stopped wearing a mask and started living in natural light again, but no. It was sunburn or nothing at all, with Ben. The thighs she loved so much were splayed wide, held in place by Rey’s instinctive use of the Force. Ben’s cock lay limply on his belly and the lips of his pussy were frosted with her semen, slowly trickling out of him. She was getting hard again already, seeing him like this.

She wrestled out of her clothes.

Ben cleared his throat, swallowed thickly, licked his lips, worked his mouth, and swallowed again. Tears shone in his lashes when he looked at her, as bright as crystal under the summer sun.

"Rey, come on, let me go. Snap out of it. I know this isn’t you. Something’s wrong. The real Rey would never do this."

Rey was fine. Not off to the best start ever, maybe, but fine. She wasn’t the one who had something wrong with her. _Ben_ was the one who smelled like pain and fear and heartache and something almost like rejection. Something was wrong with _Ben_ , and it was her job to fix it.

Crawling close, she pulled the separated pieces of his ruined pants from his legs and took the sandals from his feet. She kissed his knee and laved a trail along the inside of his thigh to where he smelled of her. Then she started over with the other leg. Anticipation. Foreplay. He liked that. With a little help from the Force, his shirt went next. She drew his arms down and placed his hands against her face, breathing in. He smelled so nice. Like Ben and wet earth and green things and the scents of their home. Even a bit like her.

She dragged his hands along the base of her neck where all the most potent pheromone glands were, and they smelled a lot more like her. And they really were potent right now: ever so slightly swollen, sensitive to the touch, and faintly damp as if with sweat. Rey placed Ben’s freshly scented hands over his mouth and nose like a little tent so he could take in the contagious chemicals of her rut with every breath, and moved down his body again.

"I’m sorry I called you silly," she told Ben’s cock as she took it to hand. "I like you almost as much as I like my own. Variety is the spice of life, so you _are_ useful."

It was so sad and limp in her grip. She took it in her mouth and suckled on it for a bit, got it nice and wet. Then she set a distracted pumping rhythm with her hand and brought her mouth down where she _really_ wanted it.

Already, his pussy tasted like both of them. Thoroughly and eagerly, she licked from his outer lips inward, delving into every crease of soft, warm, fragrant omega. She collected all the spilled semen she lapped up on her tongue, and thrust her tongue into his hole when she finally reached it, depositing her load back where it belonged.

"Rey, please, stop, I don’t want this, we can work it out, just please –"

She gave his cock a loving squeeze, and his voice died away in a whine.

"Everything’s gonna be alright, Ben," she promised his fluttering hole. "I’ll take care of you, you’ll see."

She pumped his cock and mouthed at his cunt and humped the grass, and everything was going to be fine. He was hard in her hand now, and her tongue delved in and out of him, deep and greedy. One finger slipped inside easily.

"Does it feel good?"

"Yes – no –"

A second finger. Not as easy; a good, hot, slick clench, a pleasurable stretch.

"Rey, stop, Rey –"

She pistoned her fingers and tugged at his cock and didn’t even have to think to keep his hands over his face, and he came, entrance spasming and clear, sterile omega semen painting his belly even as he protested.

"See?" She pressed her cheek to his quaking thigh. "I’ve got you."

"Fuck. _Fuck,_ " Ben said. There was a hitch in his breath.

Rey slotted herself between his legs, splayed herself out across his body, and brushed his hands away from his face as she rumbled contentedly.

"You’re not going to stop, are you?" he asked.

"Of course not. We’re only just getting started. It’s my rut, I can keep this up for days."

"Are you going to kill me after?"

She reared up as if slapped. "What?! No! I love you, you’re mine, I’ll never let anything happen to you, Ben."

"But you’re hurting me," he said, like that wasn’t obvious nonsense. Like his come wasn’t a slippery mess between his stomach and hers and her hand wasn’t glistening with his cunt’s juices.

"No I’m not," she said, caressing his face with her wet fingers. "I’m just going to fuck you to within an inch of your life."

And she rolled him over onto his belly, pulled his hips up into the air, and slid home inside him as if she’d never left. He was so warm, so pliant, so perfectly soft around her, and he took her with hardly any trouble at all. Rey’s efforts were paying off. She could smell it too, the first hints of warm, ripe heat coming off him. Ben clenched his fists and burrowed his face into the grass, the only autonomous movement her Force grip allowed him.

"I’m sorry," he groaned. "I’m so sorry."

"You’ve got nothing to be sorry for," she assured him, and fucked him good and hard.

He felt, if possible, even better now. Not as tight, but wetter, and more responsive. She slid in and out of him, and his walls gave way with every inward thrust to welcome her, contracted with every outward slide to keep her. It was working. It was perfect, he was perfect, he was hers, and it was only going to get better from here.

Ben’s breathing was growing heavy and erratic. Every so often she must be hitting an especially sensitive spot inside him, because he would gasp, or expel a harsh breath, or make the tiniest noise. Somehow, through the haze of her own pleasure and the fever of her haywire hormones, Rey latched onto those little sounds and decided there needed to be more of them. The next time one of her haphazard thrusts caused him to suck in a breath, she was ready. She braced herself with one hand curved around his shoulder and one clutching his hip and drove into him again at what she hoped was the same angle, and then again. Sure enough, his breath hitched anew. Delighted, she kept up that angle.

Every thrust of her hips pushed Ben’s pleasure higher now. She could sense it in the Force, she could smell it in the air, she could feel it around her cock, she could hear it in his little cries and groans and gasps, eventually not so little anymore. His hands fisted in the grass and his spine arched, and he sobbed.

"I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry."

Rey muttered endearments and nonsense reassurances until she couldn’t anymore. Her eyes slid closed, rolling back in her head, and with stuttering hips she was coming inside him for a second time. Her knot slid past the ring of his entrance and stayed there, swelling heartbeat by heartbeat. She rested more of her weight on him, unable to support herself though the pleasure.

Ben stilled, freezing under her mass. "No, don’t," he groaned.

"Yesss," she slurred, and dropped her forehead between his shoulder blades. "I’m planting a baby in you, sweetheart, sweet Ben, sweet omega."

" _Now_ you stop moving?" Rey thought she heard him breathe. But she was too distracted to be sure. She could feel her balls contract in her belly, could feel how the hot, slick cavern of his womb filled with her seed, could feel him twitch inside to pull her sperm toward his eggs. Then he pushed his ass back into the cradle of her hips, achingly unfulfilled. So she used what little room her engorged knot still left to rock in and out of him until the stretch and pull made him shudder and clench.

Her body seemed to consider that the okay sign – her omega was content, finally – because moments later she went completely boneless. The world faded, and so, for a while, did Rey.

She didn’t notice how Ben kept on rocking against her cock, feverishly fucking himself on her through an orgasm that seemed to have no end. Or how hot and fast the tears flooded him after, an extra dose of humiliation layered over everything else, while he tried to catch his breath through the chaos in his head and gut.

He felt like he was losing his mind. He couldn’t fight Rey to hurt, hadn’t for a very long time now. But he could barely make himself fight in self-defence anymore either. The need to fight and the need to flee were overrun by a need to fuck with no regard for sanity or circumstance, and it sent all three of them into overdrive even as they ground to a tangled halt.

He felt like he was going to hyperventilate, like he would choke on the shame. Like he would drown in an uncomprehending heartbreak that kept refusing to hear the rational explanation, that this was nothing more than a bad reaction to life-saving medication she took months and years ago. He felt like the air would never again carry anything but the imaginary echoes of that Snoke-like little voice telling him he should’ve known the Light would never be _that_ forgiving, that he should’ve known this new repentant life was too good to be true, that the bill had finally come due and he deserved every moment of this, every hour of every day for the rest of his worthless life. And Rey didn’t notice any of that either.

Not that she would have either way.

The first thing Rey noticed again was that her dick was cold.

It was her rut, so her erection would rarely fully flag for the next few days. But her knot would deflate, and it had while she was out. And her omega was no longer on it, tied to her from the inside out.

Her eyes snapped open.

There he was. Back turned to her. Limping away from his alpha through the garden she had planted with him, _for_ him.

"Ben," she growled.

He turned terrified eyes on her and found enough strength in his abused legs to run. Rey felt fireworks bursting in some deep, primal part of her mind, and gave chase.

He sprinted across the grass, across the patio, and shot into the house. With a wild burst of the Force, he overrode the electronic mechanism in the sliding floor-to-ceiling transparisteel window and slammed it shut. Rey slammed it back open the same way and raced after him. She was right on his heels as he thundered up the stairs, and she slammed up against the fresher door just as it _whooshed_ shut and locked behind him. Roaring, Rey pounded the door with her fists. And with the Force, she pounded at the locks. Sparks shot up from between the door and the wall it disappeared into. With a hiss and a painful metallic groan, Rey ripped the door open.

Ben whirled around to face her. He was standing in front of the mirrored cabinet above the sink, boxes and bottles and tubes of toiletries and household medicines he’d grabbed from the shelves filling the basin. Wide-eyed, he threw up a hand and froze her in place. And oh, he was strong, her omega, her prey, but she was stronger. If he was going to make her hunt him down and claim him by force, she would. She threw herself into the Force, uninhibited, without reserve, and pushed back.

"Please don’t make me hurt you. I’m doing this for you too, Rey," he ground out, voice trembling with strain. "You’re going to come to your senses sooner or later, and when you do –"

Snarling viciously, she broke through his hold. With a Forceful swipe of her arm, he was stumbling, being turned around. She was on him again in a few swift strides, where she belonged. She grabbed him by the neck, bent him over the sink, and slammed her cock back into him – where _it_ belonged.

He howled. But not from pain. He throbbed around her, milking her, overloaded by the instant pleasure. With every thrust of Rey’s hips, Ben’s shouts of protest grew less vehement and more overwhelmed. An auditory accompaniment to the way he collapsed bit by bit over the sink, knees buckling and spine curving. She reached beneath him to stroke his own, rock-hard cock, and soon enough he was whimpering and crying out from undeniable pleasure.

"That’s right, you’re mine," she grunted. "I caught you, I fed you, I claimed you. And I’m going to fuck you until you’re so fat with my young you can’t even _think_ about running away anymore."

She slammed into him particularly viciously and, presenting as best as he could while being pounded into the sink, he hung his head with a tremulous keen. Rey moved her hand from the nape of his neck to his throat and pulled them chest-to-back. Closer. She needed him closer. So close they’d never come apart. She was inside him and she was never coming out, and she couldn’t understand how he still didn’t know that.

Now level with her face and no longer hidden by sweat-stuck hair, a treasure caught Rey’s eye: Ben’s mating gland. Nestled right at the base of his neck, the skin over it was red and shiny, like a ripe fruit ready to burst between her teeth. If not bitten, it would crack and peel like a sunburn in about a week’s time. But if bitten, it would mark him for months. Mark him as _hers_ , his scent changing to match.

Without a second thought, Rey bit down, hard.

It elicited a strangled sound of pain – and then Ben’s legs gave out. All that was holding him up was Rey’s cock inside him, her arms around him, and her teeth at his nape. That pleased something deep in her gut and even deeper in her brain. She hoisted him off the sink and, with a little help from the Force, carried him into their bedroom, never once taking her cock out of him.

He was panting when she gently deposited him on his belly on the bed, great, hitching breaths with the occasional sob mixed in. But the effect of the bite was immediate. His scent was mellow and cooperative. His pleasure was undiminished. Rumbling happily, she lapped at the broken skin of his gland to get her enzymes or however that worked into his system.

"I give up. Do whatever you want with me," Ben said hollowly. "I love you. I know you love me. This twist is just karma, isn’t it? Nothing more and nothing less."

"Karma for what?" Rey asked, confused. But Ben didn’t answer. He just clenched around her and pushed his ass back into her, muttering "I need it, need _you_ , please don’t leave me hanging when you’ve made me like _this_ " into the cradle of his arms. How could she say no to that?

She had an omega to mate, so she did. She boosted and prodded him into a comfortable position on his side and fucked him languidly, more secure in her success as his alpha than she had been all day. His cock still stood almost parallel to his belly, so she took his hand, licked it, and wrapped it around the shaft. Together they brought him to orgasm, their joined hands pumping his length in tandem with her cock pumping into his cunt, and when he came he shook all over. Rey’s knot popped – without causing her to black out this time – and she played with his nipples until it deflated again. Then she pushed him to his knees by the side of the bed, bracketing his wide shoulders between her thighs, and made him suck her off.

"Do you taste that?" she panted as his head bobbed up and down and his tongue laved at her cock. "That’s us. Isn’t it wonderful?"

Looking up at her with watering eyes, he nodded. When she asked if he could be a good omega and take her deeper, he pushed forward until his nose flattened against her belly and his throat was too full of her to breathe. He hollowed his cheeks and swirled his tongue and relaxed his throat and gulped down every drop, and he didn’t pull off until she told him to, when her knot was almost too big to pass between his teeth and past his lips anymore.

And then she drew him up for a deep, filthy, messy kiss and sank him down on her umpteenth erection of the day, and he obediently played with her tits the whole time he rode her.

"Again," he begged. "Harder."

People always said peak hunger was a bottomless pit, but nothing Rey had ever imagined came close to the truth. Throwing orgasms at the need to come was like throwing light at a black hole. It devoured everything and only ever got bigger. In a life never more than a few days ahead of starvation, Rey hadn’t ever known gnawing need like this one, with her mate in her bed and obeying her every word.

Rey had promised Ben days, had promised to fuck him to within an inch of his life. She wasn’t too far off.

The rut ended as abruptly as it had begun. The confusion was slower to follow.

One day she woke up, and Ben was gone. In a daze, she stumbled out of bed in search of him. He wasn’t in the study or the ’fresher. She stared at the mess in the sink with a vaguely urgent sense of unease, and went downstairs.

He was on the holo in the living room. There was an empty bowl of soup by his elbow; even from across the room, Rey could smell it. Her stomach turned in a surge of hunger so strange and potent it was just crippling nausea. She grabbed the kitchen counter to steady herself, the kitchen droid beeped a greeting, and Ben whirled in his seat with a jolt.

His face was gaunt. There were dark shadows under his eyes. He was obviously freshly showered and he still looked like hell. There was something haunted about the way he looked at her.

"Rey? Is that you?" he asked cautiously.

Rey’s head was starting to hurt. "Who else would I be?"

"Sir, are you alright?" the Weequay on the holo said. His voice held that note of trained lack of urgency Rey remembered from countless life-or-death situations during the war, and it only unsettled her further. "Sir?"

Ben stared at Rey for a long moment before turning his back to her to answer. "Everything’s fine. How long until you’ll be here?"

"Five minutes."

"Okay. We’ll be waiting."

He ended the holo.

"Who was that?" Rey asked.

Ben didn’t look at her. "I called an ambulance."

"What?" Rey’s head spun. Her stomach twisted itself into a knot. "Why?" He didn’t answer for a while. She made her way over to him on shaky legs. Urgently, she repeated: "Why? Ben, what happened?"

There was terrible resignation and forgiveness in his eyes, when they finally met hers.

"You’ve been sick, Rey. You need to get checked out by a doctor." He hesitated. "We both do."

"That’s not an answer," she pointed out flatly.

This time, he hesitated considerably longer. "Usually people retain enough of their senses during their peaks to take regular food breaks and sleep for a few hours a night. _More_ than enough. But I could only persuade you to do so much. And I – I need emergency contraceptives. All things considered, I don’t want to rely on the efficiency of yours just yet."

When the ambulance arrived, they strapped Rey down in it and sedated her, and Ben looked relieved to see them do it.

"You experienced a period of extreme hormonal irregularity resulting in an episode of psychotic mania. Compare and contrast post-partum depression. Based on tests and testimonies, the likely cause has been determined to be your years of repeated use of emergency hormone suppressants of dubious quality and legality, as reported during previous visits to medical establishments. Hormonal irregularities are a known side-effect of many such drugs and similar cases have been reported in the past, though few quite so severe as yours. You will remain committed to this ward for monitoring and hormone treatment until such a time as our doctors determine it safe for you to leave. Your chances of a full recovery within the next year are estimated at 98,2%, with the chances of another episode later in life estimated at 0.004% so long as you never again partake of heavy duty hormone-altering drugs. Do you have any further questions I might answer?"

The diagnosis was delivered by droid. None of the organic staff attending to her were of species that had anything in common with human alpha, beta, and omega biology. Her room was hermetically sealed, with air filters in all the vents. She was only allowed to receive visitors from behind a solid wall of transparisteel, lest their scent set something off again.

Her memory of the past week came back in snatches. It was a good thing they had her on an IV for most of her fluids and nutrients, because every new thing she remembered made her sicker to her stomach than the last.

And yet, as soon as they let her have visitors, Ben was there behind the glass wall.

"Please don’t blame yourself," he said.

"How could I not?!"

"I have about a thousand things you’ve said to me when I asked that same question to turn around on you. How many do you need reminding of?"

Suddenly she understood why he threw pillows at her so often when she did that. "That’s different."

"Yes, it is, because none of what I did as Kylo Ren involved literal breaks from reality," he said simply. "Rey, it wasn’t your fault. You didn’t know this was a possibility back then. You took care of yourself the best you could under the circumstances."

"I did what I did," she insisted, curling up in her sterile white bed.

"It was a moment of insanity. A biological event beyond your control. I know you didn’t mean to."

Rey didn’t know what was worse. How calm and dismissive he was about the days – _literal days on end_ – she had kept him hostage in their home, raped him over and over again, and inadvertently starved him, or how eager part of her was to go along with a facade that couldn’t possibly reflect the reality of how he was feeling. The Force was quiet between them, and Rey was too much of a coward to reach into it for the truth.

"But are you okay?" was all she could ask, in the end.

Ben smiled crookedly, eyes bright and wet and blinking rapidly to try to disguise it. "Of course. They’re waiting on me hand and foot here, and I can see you whenever I want. This is paradise. I’m just glad you’re alright. I love you. And if there’s any lesson for me to take away from this whole thing, it’s that you love me too."

And Rey remembered all the times Ben had thoughtlessly defaulted to talking about Snoke and the First Order and the way they twisted everything around until up was down and right was wrong like they were the best thing that had ever happened to him, and thought _oh, no_.


End file.
